Akatsuki Bad Boys
by HakuToshiroWalker
Summary: Ese no era mi plan. ¿Quién diría que iba a terminar en aquella banda callejera ? Todo cambió aquel día , desde que me uní a Akatsuki. ¡Fight Guys , Fight! [UA , OC.]


Hallo :3 Pues aquí estoy de nuevo tras bastante tiempo , sí. xDD He estado REALMENTE liada. Pues empecé a ver Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Y , siendo sincera , terminé quedándome enamorada de Deidara , Hahaha. Luego están Itachi y Sasori , pero lo mío con Deidara es amor del hard. (?) u/u

Y bueno , pues , gracias a un amigo qué me dió la idea. [Gracias Miguel. (✿´‿`) ] Os traigo hoy este Fanfic UA , protagonizado por los akatsuki y un OC. Antes de nada :

1-El OC , se llama Haku. ;/; No es Haku el de Naruto , no tiene NADA QUE VER. Simplemente amo el nombre , bu hú..

2- Naruto Shippuden , no me pertenece. Si fuese mío , Deidara y yo tendríamos 24 hijos.

3- No será yaoi , por primera vez en mi vida NO. Pero , la protagonista NO será la típica chica estúpida / cursi , qué protagoniza los Harems o los animes Otome. xDDDDD Solo falta que se llamase Yui. *Dabum Tss* (?)

4- En cada capítulo , nuestra Prota OC , tendrá una relación diferente con cada Akatsuki. PERO ES UA , RECORDAD.

ESO ES TODO. (W) Sin más dilaciones , el Fanfic. Iré subiendo capítulos , no sé con que frecuencia , pero .. Lo subiré. c: Dadme máximo , una semana. (?

Atte ; HakuToshiroDragneel. XOXOXO ~

_Todo empezó , cómo yo ni si quiera quería. Aquel día , por un capricho del destino , mi vida cambió , desde que .. Los conocí. _

Era una mañana normal , igual qué todas. Yo quería seguir durmiendo , la alarma no dejaba de sonar , pero mi cama resultaba extrañamente cómoda. A los 10 minutos , más o menos, conseguí levantarme. Abrí a tientas el armario y cogí una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros. Me molestaba no poder ir a clase en pijama. Después , tomé algo para desayunar (Aunque a esas horas , no solía tener mucho hambre) Pero de tomas formas , tuve que comer algo. Tras eso , me peiné cómo pude y lavé mis dientes y cara. Me paré a penas unos instantes a observarme en el espejo. Mis ojos oscuros y profundos , aún tenían ese color apagado de las mañanas y mi pelo corto, (No mucho , rozaba mis hombros , pero era perfectamente parecido al de un chico.) dejaba ver ese color azul desvaído que se le quedaba cuando el tinte comenzaba a irse ... Menudo problema.

Agarré mi mochila y rápidamente , cómo siempre había podido hacerlo todo en escasos 20 minutos. Tener 16 años , no es fácil. Vivir sola en una gran ciudad que apenas conoces tampoco lo és. Mi madre me dice que debería estar agradecida de que me hubiesen dado una beca , para poder estudiar en el mismo centro de New York y en una buena escuela de Artes escénicas y plásticas. ¡Pero qué mas da que esté llena de peligros , de gente que no conocozco y que apenas lleve aquí dos meses y no conozca casi nada! No , eso a mi madre le daba igual.

Coloqué mis cacos sobre mi cabeza y los conecté al móvil. Saltó una lista de reproducción aleatórea , cuya primera canción era _"Fake your Death" _de uno de mis grupos favoritos.

Me dispuse a la salir del apartamento en el que vivía. Pasé como siempre por delante de un parque cercano a mi "Hogar" que solía ser calmado a esas horas de la mañana, pero .. _Ese día __**no. **_ Me vi obligada a quitar los cascos , había tanto ruido que se podía captar por encima de mi música , qué además me impedía disfrutar de ella. Suspiré , observando que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Nada más ni menos que varios agentes de policía , sujetaban a un chico , que trataba de escapar de estos. El chico , no era muy alto , tendría unos 17 años. Su pelo era largo y rubio , recogido en una especie de coleta. Llevaba lo que parecían unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de mismo color. Encima , una sudadera abierta , con una nube roja en su espalda , y en sus manos dos guantes de rejilla negra , qué tapaban en sus palmas , lo que parecían ser un par de tatuajes , qué no podía distinguir bien.

—¡Dejadme , joder! ¿Queréis soltarme? ¡Aghh! -Gritaba el chico rubio al que agarraban , los agentes , mientras este trataba de zafarse.-

—Callate o será peor. Esa es la decimoquinta vez que te pillamos dejando tu "Huella" en la ciudad. No te pasamos más. - Dijo uno de los agentes , qué de un rápido movimiento lo inmovilizó , colocando el brazo de el chico rubio tras su propia espalda , haciendo presion. Parecía que se lo fuese a romper.-

— ¿Q-qué queréis? ¿Dinero para pagar saldar el problema del _Grafiti_ ? -Con su mano libre , metió esta en su bolsillo sacando un par de billetes arrugados , qué parecían ser de bastante valor.-

— .. Puedes irte..-Dijo de nuevo , el agente soltándolo , agarrando el dinero e indicando al resto que se marchase.-

Del susto , se me cayó el block de dibujo qué llevaba a clases al suelo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta , el chico rubio me miró de mala forma acercandose a mi. ¡Yo no quería tener nada qué ver con un chico cómo ese! Había muchas peleas de bandas en la ciudad , y muchas veces tenía que intervenir la policía , aunque bueno , la policía..Ayudaba _mucho. _

— Cómo cuentes algo de lo que acabas de ver , te juro que te mato aquí y ahora mismo. - Me miró amenazante el chico.-

— ¡Hey mira..! No quiero líos , solo pasaba y ..-Me agaché a recoger mi block de dibujo.-

— ¿Dibujas? -Me miró este cambiando la expresión de su cara, a una más de interés.-

—Claro , pero..No es de tu incunvencia. ¿Verdad? -Resoplé , tratando de salir de aquella situación lo antes posible.-

— No está mal , hm. -Suspiró.- Pero , mi arte es mejor.

— ¿Cómo que es mejor? ¿Ah? De qué vas.. -Le quité el cuaderno de entre sus manos.-

-Este , se acercó un poco a un muro que había justo ahí en frente , a la entrada de el parque. En el qué había lo que parecía un grafiti en el que ponía. _"Akatsuki Rock's" _acompañado de algunos dibujos y unas nubes rojas cómo la qué había en la sudadera de este.- —¿Ves? Esto si es arte , apenas tardé 5 minutos en hacerlo Hm. -Sonrió un tanto engreído.- —Jamás podrás igualarlo , aunque tampoco eres mala ..Hm.

—Bueno , adiós.. -Suspiré mientras me daba la vuelta alejándome de aquel chico.-

Pero nadie , y digo nadie sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Cómo ya era muy tarde , no pude estar a primera hora en el instituto , en parte me alegré ya que tenía _ Historia del Arte. _

El resto de la mañana , transcurrió como otra cualquiera , sin preocupaciones , disfrutando de algunas clases , y en otras dejar volar mi mente y mis manos , haciendo algún que otro garabato , qué terminaría tirando cuando llegase a casa. En cambio , a la hora de la salida , cuando me disponía a avandonar el centro , en _recibidor_ principal de la escuela , estaba el chico de esta mañana apoyado contra la columna.

—Hola. ~ Tardaste mucho en salir , chica Hm. - Suspiró con pesadez , cruzandose de brazos.- —No me gusta tener que estar aquí , así que vamos..-Me agarró de la muñeca obligandome a caminar.-

— Pero qué ..! -Me quedé callada, hasta que salimos del instituto , pues no quería tener ningún problema allí dentro. Esta vez , fui yo quien le agarró a el , y le conduje hasta un callejón cercano a aquel lugar.- —¿Quien te crees? No te conozco de nada , te cuelas en mi instituto ..Y encima .. ¡Encima tienes la cara de tratar de secuestrarme o algo! No quiero nada contigo , ni con tu banda , así que adiós..

— Vaya , no eres tonta , Hm. -Dijo el rubio , suspirando.- ..Se lo he comentado a mis _compañeros_ y queremos a alguien cómo tú . -Hizo una pequeña pausa.- — Esto , no se lo decimos a cualquiera. ¿Sabes quien son los Akatsuki? Una de las bandas más grandes y con más poder en esta ciudad. Al menos dame una oportunidad ¿Si? ~

-Estuve callada durante unos instantes. Así que pensé , ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no vivir una nueva experiencia? Estaba en una de las ciudades más grandes el mundo y lo desaprovechaba.- — Bien , iré. Con una condición , enseñame dónde os reunís o lo que hagáis. Jamás estuve en una banda..

—¿Enserio? Pues ven , no queda muy lejos de aquí. -Metió sus manos en los bolsillos sonriendo divertido.- — No sé si te lo dije , pero me llamo .. _Deidara_.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? c: (?) Eso es todo. Un saludo , nos leemos. 3


End file.
